


Fester Termin

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Hochzeit, M/M, Trauer, Verlust, Wedding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed-ler möchte Once-ler sein Ja-Wort geben. Aber ihre Hochzeit ist nicht wie jede andere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fester Termin

Er war wunderschön. Der dunkle Schopf lag satt und schwarz um seinen Kopf, schön frisiert und doch weich wie Truffula-Büschel. Es rahmte sein heute etwas blasses Gesicht, so das es fast leuchtend aussah. die Sommersprossen stachen krass und freundlich hervor, über die süße etwas pummelige Nasen und vollen Wangen verschüttet.   
Der Stylist hatte einen roten Glanz Lippentinte über den sanften Bogen der Lippen gezogen und auch etwas Wangenouge zierte das liebliche Gesicht. Die Augen waren geschlossen, ein dichter Kranz tiefschwarzer Wimpern bürstete die Wangen und warf einen schwülen Schatten - verhüllten die Sommerhimmelblauen Augen, und ihr immer so heiteres Funkeln. Er liebte dieses Funkeln! Es war ein so privater Blick den er nur ihm gab. als würden sie einen geheimen Scherz teilen - dick wie zwei Diebe! 

Die Kleidung stand ihm gut, der scharfe Schnitt, des Anzugs definierte den jugendlichen gertenschlanken Körper perfekt! 

Der Tag deiner Hochzeit sollte eigentlich der Glücklichste in deinem Lebens sein, aber Greed-ler fühlte sich nicht Glücklich. 

 Absolut nicht...   
    
Sie hatten sehr lange gezögert - so etwas wie eine Eheschließung sollte wohl überlegt sein. Besonders in ihrem Fall war es sehr kompliziert. Sie haben es lange abgewägt und geplant.  
Allein die Probleme weil Greed-ler natürlich keine Geburtsurkunde besaß - aber genügend Geld machte fast alles lösbar!   
Der Termin stand Fest.   
Sie hatten Einladungen verschickt, die Torten ausgesucht, Servietten, welche Blumen geliefert werden sollten, wo die Party nach der Trauung stattfinden sollte. Sie waren Beide zu getrennten Terminen bei ihren Hausschneider gewesen. Hatten ihren Junggesellenabend organisiert. 

Bei allem was grün und heilig war! Sie hatten sogar gemeinsam die Lieder ausgesucht, zu denen sie nach der Zeremonie tanzen würden! Und nicht nur das! Once-ler hatte ihnen beiden zu einen Tanzlehrer verholfen. Damit sie die Grundlagen einiger Standardtänze intus hatten! Das er der CEO einer der größten und erfolgreichsten  Unternehme, der letzten Jahre tanzen würde! Pha~  
Als ob es nicht reicht, dass sein Büro voll war mit Mustern für Tischdecken und Servietten, für ihre Hochzeit! Wozu hatte er einen Haufen teuer bezahlter Berater – wenn nicht, um ihn so einen Kram abzunehmen!? Aber nein – Once-ler wollte das sie alles ...ja wirklich ALLES, selbst aussuchen.  
Damit es persönlich war...  
Man heiratete schließlich nicht alle Tage und Once-ler wollte das es Perfekt war.

Greed-ler konnte sich erinnern wie gestresst er gewesen war, wie er getobt hatte! Aber für nichts in der Welt würde er jemals auch nur eine dieser ätzenden und entnervenden Sekunden zurück geben! Nie. Denn er hatte jede einzelne geliebt.

Es war so endlos viel Arbeit gewesen und der Termin stand fest.

So einen Termin verpasste man nicht. Sie hatten sich das Ja-Wort geben wollen. Greed-ler  schluckte angespannt und sah auf seine wunderschöne 'Braut' hinab – er hatte es versprochen. seine Hände waren schwitzig unter den ausnahmsweise cremig weißen Handschuhen. Hinter ihm war es Mucksmäuschenstill, obwohl er wusste das ein großes Publikum hinter ihnen versammelt war. 

Der Pfarrer sah ihn auffordernd an - sein Blick war ruhig und voll Verständnis, ein nasser Glanz lag in diesen alten Augen. 

Greed-ler sank auf die Knie vor seiner Braut, seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er Once-lers Hand mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern umschloss und zärtlich drückte. Er fühlte Tränen in seine Augen und versuchte sie zurück zu beißen. 

In seinen Ohre dröhnte das kreischen vom Metall, Motorlärm, Quietschen von Reifen und Schreie. 

Es war still.

Ihr Trauung sollte vor 3 Tagen sein... 

Er war gerade in ihrem  Büro gewesen, als er den Anruf bekam .... der seine Welt zertrümmerte.  
Ein Lastwagenfahrer war in Sekundenschlaf verfallen und ... die Limousine von Once-ler wurde frontal getroffen. Der Fahrer war sofort tot. Greed-ler hatte sich beeilt aber...   
Once-ler war noch auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gestorben. Er war jetzt hier, mit allen Gästen. Once-ler lag in seinen Hochzeitsgewand gekleidet auf einer Krankenhausliege.

...so einen Termin verpasste man nicht einfach. So einen Termin lies man nicht ausfallen - ganz gleich was dazwischen kam...

„Ja ich will.“, krächzte er, das Band ihrer Treue glitt problemlos über den schlanken Finger, es funkelte wie ein ewiges Versprechen.

Der Tag deiner Hochzeit sollte der schönste in deinem Leben sein.

.  
.  
.

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.“

Angespanntes Raunen durchströmte den Raum.

Once-lers Lippen waren kalt.

Im Anschluss würden sie ihre Party haben und sich alle Reden und Glückwünsche anhören. Er hatte all ihre Freunde, Angehörige und Geschäftspartner gebeten ihr Reden vorzutragen wie sie waren – unverändert - als wäre nichts geschehen.

Als würden sie den glücklichen Bräutigam und seine strahlende Braut feiern und beglückwünschen.

Alles sollte Perfekt sein -  wie Once-ler es wollte.

Der schönste Tag in Ihrem Leben...

Eine Träne tropfte herab, glitt schmeichelnd über die runde Wange.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr...“

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von diesen Video: (#3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dObp5wQgcXQ&list=LLPH7yfLPF2aIRio7ZVrRgkw&index=11


End file.
